The Ride of Fatherhood
by Hyergrind
Summary: On Mars the Leader of the Freedom Fighters has given birth to a baby, but this baby has his father's knowledge of a motorbiker and his father is on another world and protecting it, but when the Mother found a way to get to the another world, the baby will meet his father,...!
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Rider

On the red planet, Mars, but a greener one, in a hospital an anthro grey martian mouse with long black hair, Carbine was sitting up in a hospital bed and wearing hospital clothes, she was also holding something in rip in a white blanket and it was a little baby boy sleeping peacefully. The pain from his birth was terrible for Carbine, but the boy was adorable, he had his mom's eyes, but his brown fur was his father and his father was on another planet and protecting it from an alien race of obese, foul-smelling, worms-eating, fish-like humanoids named The Pluarkians and Carbine was missing him. ''Oh, my baby boy, Rider'' said Carbine sadly I promise that I will a find a way to get planet Earth and YOU will meet your father'' and a trap drop rolled down her cheek and Carbine flick it off and kissed her boy on his forehead. ''Even it gets me forever!.

* * *

Three years later, Rider was waiting for his mom with friends by their preschool ''I still cannot believe that you, Rider went on motor bike when you were just 1 year old!"said one of his friends ''YOU'RE so right, Ben'' said Rider ''Yeah'' said another one of his friends ''''And your first words were "Its time tail whipping time!" ''Hay, I say that, Richard'' said Rider, then they laughed and Rider's mom pulled off her sidecar motorbike and remove her helmet ''Mommy'' said Rider and he ran to his mom ''Hi Rider'' said Carbine and she pick up Rider and hugged him and putted him in the sidecar and put his seat belt on. ''Bye Ben and Richard'' said Rider as he waved. ''Bye Rider'' said Ben and Richard as they waved and Carbine put her helmet back on and Rider put his helmet on and they drove off to their home. At their home they were eating dinner. ''So, how was school, Rider?'' said Carbine ''School was great, Mommy, but...said Rider ''But what?'' said Carbine ''It just that when I was waiting for you, some of my classmates were pick up by a male parent and they called them, Daddies and do I have a Daddy?'' Carbine sighed sadly, then said ''Yes, you do have a Daddy'' ''But why he isn't around here, Mommy?'' said Rider ''Because he is on another world and he is protecting it from another evil alien race'' ''But who is my Daddy and when can I see him?'' said Rider and then he cry and Carbine ran to him and hugged. '' '' said Carbine ''How about I tell you a bedtime story about your father?'' ''Yes, please, Mommy'' said Rider. So after dinner and when Rider was ready for bed, Carbine told him the story of his father. ''Your Daddy, like I said at dinner is on another planet and he is protecting it from another evil alien race named The Pluarkians, who are obese, foul-smelling, worms-eating, fish-like humanoids and they want plunder the other planet's natural resources because they have wasted all of their own and the other planet's name is Earth, but your father isn't protecting Earth on his own, he has two best friends called Bros and also he has one of Earth's races helping them and she is a human named Charlene "Charley" Davidson and The Bros are named Modo and Vinnie and they always save one of Earth's cities, Chicago from the evil clutches of a Pluarkian named Lawrence Limburger and his goons!'' ''WOW!'' said Rider ''But what is my Daddy's name and how did you meet him?'' ''Your father's name is Throttle he and his Bros were freedom fighters when The Pluarkians were plundering all of Mars's Natural resources, but then your father and his bros were captured, imprisoned and experimented on Lawrence Limburger 's spaceship by his mad scientist Dr. Benjamin Boris Zachary Karbunkle, but they escaped to their spaceship, but The Pluarkians shot them down and crash landed on Earth, but he had back to Mars and he brought the water back, but I thought that time was the last time of seeing him, because Lawrence Limburger was still trying to take all of Earth's natural resources, but he return again and we had some alone time together.'' and Carbine cried ''Mommy, why are you crying?'' said Rider ''Because I so miss your father so much'' said Carbine ''How about we go to Earth and find him?'' said Rider ''Well'' said Carbine ''I am to going to, just that I want to know your father's lactation is'' ''How about you find out my Daddy's spaceship was named and also find out where it crash landed on Earth!'' said Rider ''What a great idea, Rider'' said Carbine ''I believe that you have your father's IQ'' ''Thanks, Mommy'' said Rider ''You're welcome'' said Carbine and she kissed Rider's forehead. ''Good night, Rider'' said Carbine ''I love you'' ''Good night, Mommy'' said Rider ''I love you too'' then Rider went to sleep and Carbine went out his bedroom and shut the door, then she went to her own bedroom and switch on her laptop to search for Throttle's spaceship and where it crash landed on Earth!


	2. Chapter 2: The Father's spaceship is

Meanwhile on planet, Earth, in the windily city of Chicago , a business tower was going down and the tower was owned by Lawrence Limburger, head of Limburger Industries and the biggest industrial company in Chicago, who a plutarkin, wearing a purple business suit and a rubber mask in order to look human at most times, he and his goons scrambled out of the ruins of the business tower and watched as three bikers drove away from them. ''Those Biker Mice always rick my plans to take The Earth's natural resources and there's isn't a single thing that I can do to stop them!'' said Limburger angrily and the three bikers drove back to a garage named The Last Chance owned by their human friend Charlene "Charley" Davidson, a long brown hair, headstrong woman. ''Hi, Charley girl'' said Vinnie, a white-furred thrill-seeker and self-proclaimed lady-killer among the trio and drove on a red sport motorbike and right side of his face was burned off and he now wears a flexible faceplate. ''you should had seen the Limburger Industries tower going down, it was humorous'' and he laughed ''You are right there Vinnie!'' said Modo, a grey-furred gentle giant of the trio who sported an eye patch with robotic leaf arm replacement with a built-in laser cannon and great strength and drove on a dark blue motorbike, but Throttle, a tan-furred leader-figure of the trio with a quiff and ponytail an wearing green sunglasses with field spec capabilities, just got off his black motorbike and went on the roof of the garage. ''Poor Throttle'' said Modo ''he really miss Carbine, does he!'' ''Yeah'' said Vinnie ''He has been like this ever since after he made love with her'' ''Well'' said Charley ''I do feel sorry for him too as well and hopefully he will return to his old self.''

But back on Mars, Carbine just find Throttle's spaceship and where it crash landed. ''So' 'said Carbine ''His spaceship crashed landed on Earth , in a city named Chicago in a scoreboard of a stadium named The Wrigley Field, but how can I tell Rider about all of this before school?'' Then Carbine thought for a moment. ''Ah'' said Carbine ''I can tell his headteacher, about all of this and I sure that he will tell Rider!''

So in Rider's headteacher's office, he was talking to Carbine. ''So'' said Mr. Richardson the headteacher '' You have finally founded Throttle's spaceship and you want to take Rider to meet him on planet, Earth, I'm right?'' ''Yes'' said Carbine ''Just that he will be so looking forward to meet his father!'' ''But I know that Throttle is proctoring Earth from the plutarkin Lawrence Limburger and Rider will miss a lot of school!'' said Mr. Richardson ''But I want to take risk, so my son can meet his father'!' said Carbine ''Fine'' said Mr. Richardson ''I will tell his teacher'' ''Thanks'' said Carbine and with that she leaf his office, then once Carbine was out of 's office, Mr. Richardson signed and said 'Oh why, Throttle still have to stay on Earth to fight that plutarkin!'' then he signed. ''I don't know'' he said and he went to tell Rider's teacher about the news. Mrs. Mitty (Rider's teacher) was teaching Rider's class, when she hear, Mr. Richardson knock on the door. ''Yes'' said Mrs. Mitty and Mr. Richardson opened the door and said to Mrs. Mitty ''Mrs. Mitty, I need to talk to you outside'' ''Sure'' said Mrs. Mitty and she walked outside of the classroom and shut the door behind her. ''It's about Rider'' said Mr. Richardson ''Is he in trouble?'' asked Mrs. Mitty ''No'' said Mr. Richardson ''Just that I just had a talk with his mom and she tell me, that she has finally found Throttle and where his spaceship crash landed on Earth'' ''That's good said Mrs. Mitty ''But why are you so worry?'' ''Because he will miss a lot of school!'' said Mr. Richardson ''But Rider will so looking forward to meet his father!'' said Mrs. Mitty ''I know'' said Mr. Richardson ''His mom also said that!'' ''Well'' said Mrs. Mitty ''I could came along to Earth with Rider's mom to find to father ''Yes'' said Mr. Richardson ''You could came along, but you will still have to teach Rider!'' ''I will'' said ''Good'' said Mr. Richardson and he went in go the classroom with Mrs. Mitty and said to class ''Everybody'' he said ''Mrs. Mitty is going to another planet named Earth with Rider, because Rider's mom found his father!'' ''What'' shouted Rider ''Yes'' said Mr. Richardson ''Your mom has finally found your father!'' And Rider was surprised ''You mean my mom has found my father?!'' he said and started to cry of happiness and Mrs. Mitty walked over to him and hugged him. ''Yes Rider'' she said ''You are goanna meet your father on the planet Earth and I think he will be so surprise that he has a son, who is very like his father!'' and Mrs. Mitty smiled and Rider smiled back ''So when I will meet my father on planet Earth?'' asked Rider and Mr. Richardson through for a moment and said ''How about after school?'' and Rider said OK and Thanks'' ''I are welcome''

So after school Rider said to goodbye to friends and Mr. Richardson ''Goodbye Rider'' said Ben '' I hope you will find your father on planet Earth soon!'' ''Me too'' said Rider ''I also hope the same'' said Richard ''You are good student Rider'' said Mr. Richardson ''I also hope the same and I hear had lots of stories of father proctoring Earth from the evil plutarkin Lawrence Limburger'' ''I know my mom told me'' said Rider, then he went home with his mom and Mrs. Mitty went to her home and they all to pack and after they done packing they all went on a spaceship and they taken off to planet Earth to finally find Rider's father on Earth!


	3. The Rider and his Father finally met

Meanwhile on Earth, in Chicago The Limburger Industries Tower was quickly rebuilt and Lawrence Limburger was planning to The Earth's natural resources and this time he want all the oil resources in the world, so he did a meeting with his goons, but in space near Earth Carbine's space ship headed to towards it "Madam" said one of the Freedom Fighters who was on board "Yes, what is it?" said Carbine "We are near Earth" said the Freedom Fighter "And we also have a lock on crash of Throttle's ship" Its perfect" said Carbine and she round her head to face face Ryder who was sitting next to her "It won't be soon when you meet your father" said Carbine smiling "Yahoo!" said Ryder excited "I can't even wait.

But back in Chicago "The Bros" had got Lawrence Limburger's plans to steel all the oil resources in the world, so they hop onto their motor bikes and headed to Lawrence 's giant oil rig, but as they did, Carbine's space ship had landed on Quigley Field (Wrigley Field) Stadium and once they were out, Carbine spotted in the huge hole in the scoreboard and there parts of Throttle's ship and so they also spotted the Last Chance Garage and invaded it "Whats doing on here?!" said Charley, but then she quickly surrounded by Freedom Fighter Mice who their laser guns at her "Who are you?" said one of them "Could about we just shot her" said another "Don't even think about it!" said Carbine was walking through the door with Ryder holding her hand "Carbine" said Charley "I hope you have a good reason for invading my garage and who is that" pointing at Ryder "Hes the reason?!" said Carbine "How come?" said Charley raising a eyebrow "Well" Begun Carbine "He is my and Throttle's son Ryder!" and Charley gasped "Throttle has a son with you?!" she said in shocked "Yes" said Carbine "And where is he?" "Hes stopping a giant oil rig owned by Lawrence Limburger with his "Bros", but worry am sure that he will return" said Charley, but then Ryder had an idea "Mommy" said Ryder "Yes, what is it?" said Carbine "How about we and I..." said Ryder, then he whisper something in Carbine's ear "Oh" said Carbine "That's good" "What's good" asked Charley and Carbine whisper the something in Charley's ear "Oh" said Charley "That's is good"

And When The Bros did come back they only saw Charley in sitting in the lounge like nothing had happen "Hi guys" she said "How was destroying Limburger's giant oil rig?" "It was awesome" said Vinnie laughing, but Throttle was going to the garage's roof again, but Charley stopped him "Throttle" said Charley "There's someone that you must met?" "Who?" said Throttle "ME!" said Carbine coming out of the shadows "Babe?" said Throttle and ran over to Carbine and hugged her tight "Hello Throttle, long time, no see said Carbine smiling and she put a hand on one of Throttle's cheek and he put a hand on one of her cheeks and they kissed, then Throttle said "What are you doing here on Earth?" Carbine sighted and said "There's someone else who wants see you too?" "Who?" said Throttle" "ME" said Ryder coming out of the shadows with the Freedom Fighters and his teacher "Hello Daddy" said Ryder, then Throttle gasped and looked at Carbine and said "I have a son?!" and Carbine smiled again and Throttle dropped her and ran over to Ryder and hugged him tight "Hello my son" said Throttle crying and Carbine put herself up and walk over to Throttle and looked at their son in his father's arms!


	4. Chapter 4: The Bonding Time

Then everybody was in the lounge and Throttle had cry of happiness so much that he had to take off his green sunglasses, because they steam up and everybody had hot dogs and root beer and Ryder wanted to try some root beer with his hot dog, but Charley refusing to gave one to him, but Throttle gave him a sip of his instead "Throttle" said Charley angrily "How dare you give a sip of your root beer to your son!" "Come on Charley" said Throttle "Hes a martian mouse and he looks fine" ''That was yummy'' said Ryder "May I have another sip please" A cause your can" said Throttle "in fact take my full can!" "Thanks Daddy" said Ryder and he took his Dad's can "So Ryder" said Throttler "Tell me what you like to do?" "Well" begun Rider "I like motor sports and defeating bad guys!" "Wow" said Throttle surprised "I like doing these things as well!" "Well" said Ryder "As the saying goes "Like Son Like Father" "You'r totally right Ryder" said Throttle and he rum Ryder's hair "He's totally like you Throttle" said Carbine "How come?" asked Throttle "Well" begun Carbine "When he was just 1 year old he went on a motor bike and said his first words "Its tail whipping time!" and Throttle gasped "Did you really did that Ryder?" he asked "Yep" said Ryder "But I was trouble with the shop owner!" and he took a sip his can of root beer and burped "Oops" he said "Excuse me" and laughed a bit and Throttle laughed with me.

"So Daddy" said Ryder "Mommy told me that you are protecting Earth from the evil Pluarkian named Lawrence Limburger and his goons with your "Bros" "Yep" said Throttle "And Limburger hasn't come up with a plan to destroy us and I hope he will never come up one!" "And I hope too Daddy" said Ryder and then he yawned a bit "Sounds like somebody is sleepily" said Carbine "Nap time" "But I don't want to take a nap!" said Ryder crossly "I want to stay up with my Daddy all day long!"  
"I know you want Ryder" said Throttle "But you are tidy and you must take a nap" "But I don't want to" yell Ryder "Fine then" said Carbine and then she started to tickle Ryder "Ha ha ha please stop Mommy you know that I'am ticklish" said Ryder laughing "I know" said Carbine "And I will not stop until you agree that you should take a nap!" "Fine" said Ryder "But where should I take a nap?" Then Throttle thought for a moment "Ah" said Throttle "You can take a nap in the scoreboard in the stadium, there's lots of palace in it" and so Throttle and Carbine took Ryder to the scoreboard and Ryder saw lots of things in it including the Bros's motor cycles "Daddy" said Ryder "Yes"said Throttle "Can you please take me with you for a ride on your motor cycle after my nap please?" Throttle thought for a moment "A cause I can, but I will not let you ride it!" laughed Throttle and Ryder and Carbine laughed too, then Carbine putted out Ryder's sleeping bag and his cuddly and Ryder went into the bag, but he said "Daddy I want you to take my nap with me please" "OK" said Throttle and he lay next's to Ryder and he put Ryder in his arms and went to sleep with him "Aw" said Carbine "They look so cute sleeping together" and then she took out her phone and took photo of them and then kissed both Ryder's and Throttle's forehand "Sweet dream my boys" she said and went back to the garage.

 **Import Note: I have only episodes 1-23 of Biker Mice From Mars (1993-1996), because the website has only** **episodes 1-23, can all of you please find me a website that has all the episodes 1-65 please!**


End file.
